Our proposed Center of Excellence (COE) on Race, Ethnicity and Health Disparities Research, housed in the Maryland Center for Health Equity (M-CHE), at the University of Maryland has the following goals: 1) to establish and sustain a community engaged research enterprise on critical health disparities; 2) to raise the visibility of racial and ethnic health disparities and promising solutions with Maryianders; and 3) to facilitate action for change in the structural determinants of health in Maryland. To ensure our achievement of these three goals, the Administrative Core (AC) will provide essential programmatic leadership, organizational structure, and oversight. The AC will manage the daily operations of the Center, monitor expenditures, and facilitate coordination of activities between cores. The AC will be responsible for all communications with the National Institute on Minority Health and Health Disparities and will be the direct contact with the Dean's Office of the School of Public Health, University of Maryland, College Park. The AC will create an evaluation structure to encourage quality improvement in our activities over the life of the center. Additionally, the AC will provide leadership for design and content of the center website, development of unified communications templates, and establish access to BaseCamp via our website to facilitate a team science approach. The AC, working closely with our local Institutional Review Board, will ensure that all staff, students and investigators engaged in COE research have fully met requirements for ethical human subjects' research.